


Deltavision - Castle Town 201Y

by CreativityTheEmotion



Series: ASBusinessMagnet's Eurovision fics [5]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eurovision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/CreativityTheEmotion
Summary: Even in the face of total genocide, some survive. Unfortunately, the survivors are... less musically inclined.





	Deltavision - Castle Town 201Y

What? No! The game is over. The tale of the monster is over. There shouldn't be anyone to...

Who are you?

Kris? Susie? Ralsei?

Alright, then I'll have to organize the next Undervision Song Contest.

What do you mean, this isn't Undertale? What's a Deltarune, anyway?

Fine, alright, it will be the Deltavision Song Contest, then.

Welcome to the XYth Deltavision Song Contest! Even in the face of the tragedy of genocide, we are brought together and I still have no idea what Toriel would typically say.

The point of the Deltavision Song Contest is simple. You have to sing a song to everyone else and then rank everyone else's songs. You give those songs points, and the song with the most points wins and its author gets to host the next one.

Of course, since there are only four of us, we'll have to modify the rules. The only votes you can give are 12, 10 and 8, and well, sing a song to me.

I'll start.

Can you sing the same song for Undervision twice? Probably not. But regardless, with the power of the world of Undertale, I'll bring something to life.

How about a mixture of Sans's screaming song and my own? It can even be called "Megalovania", since Sans's was "Mogolovonio".

Now, Susie, your turn!

Did you just attack me?

Have you forgotten who you are dealing with?

Have you forgotten my raw power?

HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE TRUE SOURCE OF CONTROL?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Great. Now there's no Undertale  _and_  no Deltarune.


End file.
